Johnlock Fics
by Admin.MH
Summary: Historias cortas y autoconclusivas sobre Sherlock y John, pueden variar de extensión y género.
1. Chapter 1

Escribí ésto como parte de una actividad de la página _Es de fanfics,_ es bastante corto así que no esperen mucho.

 **Disclaimer:** Sherlock ni John me pertenecen y solamente los utilizo para hacer éstas cosas extrañas.

 **Total de palabras:** 161 (según el contador de Word)

︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿

—Lamento haber tenido que llevarte pero no tenía realmente otra opción, ¿estás lo suficientemente cómodo?

Realmente no esperaba una pronta respuesta, después de todo las drogas que le había administrado lo deberían haber mantenido dormido por más tiempo pero al parecer algo había fallado, probablemente su error se debía al haber omitido en sus cálculos la tolerancia que su acompañante había desarrollado después del tiempo que habían pasado juntos y la cantidad de veces que había agregado alguna droga en sus bebidas.

—¡Sherlock, no tenías que drogarme para traerme!, solamente veremos a tus padres.

—Estabas teniendo un ataque de pánico.

—Eso no justifica que me drogaras y me secuestraras.

—No, pero no puedo perder la oportunidad de hacer un experimento, al parecer desarrollaste una mayor tolerancia a los somníferos pero necesito más datos.

John sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo pero aun así no podía negarle nada al loco detective y Sherlock probablemente haría el experimento aun sin su consentimiento.


	2. Respira

Aquí tienen otro drabble, éste también lo escribí para _Es de fanfics._

 **Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, solamente la historia y la comutadora en la que lo escribí :)

 **Total de palabras:** 109 (según Word)

*:･ﾟ✧ *:･ﾟ✧ *:･ﾟ✧ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ *:･ﾟ✧ *:･ﾟ✧ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

"Respira, solo respira"

Podía escucharlo en su cabeza como un susurro, era su voz pero claramente era solo un recuerdo del tiempo que estuvieron juntos.

"Estás teniendo un ataque de pánico, concéntrate en mi voz"

Quería hacerlo, eso lo había ayudado anteriormente pero cada día necesitaba más recurrir a las drogas, era con lo único que conseguía el mismo efecto

"Respira como yo lo estoy haciendo"

Podía verlo frente a él, pero muy en el fondo sabía que solamente era su cerebro intentando alcanzar la tranquilidad.

Estaba aburrido, necesitaba un reto o su dosis de cocaína, su voz no era suficiente, desde que se había ido nada era suficiente.


	3. Confesión

**Esta cosa nació a la una de la mañana, sé que podría desarrollarse más pero solamente quería escribir ésto.**

 ***Técnicamente solo es diálogo***

 **Disclaimer: Sherlock no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes (aunque yo quisiera que si)**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 **Confesión**

Sé que no es el momento indicado y que debí hacerlo antes pero no podía hacerlo, no me sentía preparado, tampoco estaba seguro de como reaccionarías, probablemente quieres callarme pero necesito decírtelo.

Cuando nos conocimos mi vida cambió completamente, probablemente notaste que por mi mente pasó la idea de suicidarme, simplemente quería dejar de sentir que ya nada tenía sentido, tú trajiste luz a donde solamente había oscuridad.

No planee que esto pasara.

La gente por alguna razón seguía pensando que éramos pareja y yo obviamente lo negaba porque no lo éramos, de hecho no sé si sientes atracción hacia otro ser humano, consideré que tal vez la Mujer había generado ese interés en ti pero jamás volviste a hablar de ella.

Cuando la conocimos me sentí molesto por la manera en la que te hablaba, el coqueteo descarado que o parecía molestarte, no sabía por qué me sentía de esa manera, uno no se siente así por sus amigos ó al menos nunca me había sentido así con alguien más.

Celos, la Mujer creía que estaba celoso de ella y que además estaba enamorado de ti, ¿puedes creerlo?, no quiero que me contestes.

Me tomó tiempo aceptarlo, no te diré que esto empezó cuando te conocí, no creo haberme sentido de esa manera aunque tú pensaras lo contrario, jamás te coquetee en el restaurante de Angelo a pesar de lo que digas.

Probablemente desde que empecé a hablar supiste mis intenciones pero aquí va...

Te amo, no espero que me respondas, simplemente necesitaba decirlo, probablemente no es el momento idóneo pero necesitaba sacarlo de mi sistema, seguir adelante, Ella me dijo que sería bueno para mí pero no sé como me ayudará.

Tú me dijiste una vez que no eras un héroe, la verdad, hubo ocasiones en las que pensé que ni siquiera eras humano, pero deja que te diga esto, fuiste el mejor hombre, el ser humano más humano que conocí y nadie me convencerá de que mentiste así que...

Yo...

Estaba muy solo y hay mucho que te debo pero por favor, sólo hay una cosa mas, una más, un milagro más, Sherlock, por mí, no estés muerto.

¿Podrías hacer eso por mí? Sólo detenlo, sólo detén esto.


End file.
